I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for capturing items, such as for handling or storage of electrical cords or cables or other applications.
II. Description of Prior Art
Handling and/or storage of items has presented numerous challenges, and despite various handling and storage devices that have been devised, several problems continue to be difficult to resolve.
One example is the problem of storage of electrical cords or cables. Many people tend to leave their cords simply in a pile. Such an approach is both unsightly and can be unsafe. Indeed, without better organization of the cords, storage can become a nightmare. One need only consider the PC laptop user trying to untangle the mess of cables from the briefcase in a busy airport.
Typically, wire-ties, tie wraps, cable ties, or twist-ties may be used to store cords in an effort to reduce such problems. However, such items are very difficult to use and require a great deal of manual dexterity. In particular, closing these ties around the bundled cord is quite challenging because the ends are free to go wherever they are pushed. Some of those items, and particularly twist-ties such as are used to close garbage bags, are unsightly, have only a short useful life, and can present a risk of injury due to the metal wire contained therein. Other cable management devices have been proposed, but they are usually quite bulky and again require a great deal of manipulation. By way of example, some cable management devices are molded into a split ring with the ends normally urged together. The ends may be temporarily held apart by the user while a cable is inserted into the device. Such a device is difficult to load with the bundled wire because the ends are normally urged together into a closed or nearly-closed position.
When not attached to a cable or wire, a small wire tie or similar device is easy to lose. Also, such devices are typically designed for limited use, e.g., they cannot be non-destructively removed, or will experience substantial wear (e.g., metal fatigue) if repeatedly opened and closed. Thus, one cannot avoid losing a twist tie or wire tie by attaching it to the unbundled cable, since doing so will require destruction or damage to the twist tie or wire tie. This is a particular drawback in storage of cables which must be repeatedly bundled and unbundled, e.g., extension cords used with hand tools, portable computer cabling, and other similar applications.
Aside from bundles of wires, in various other situations, objects must be wrapped and held for storage, handling or other reasons; often wire ties, twist ties, or lengths of string are used in such situation, with unsatisfactory results for the same reasons as those noted above: difficulty in use, likelihood of loss, and destruction and wear resulting from repeated use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can be readily used in handling and/or storage of bundles of items which can be easily used, has a reduced likelihood of being lost when not in use, and is not subject to destruction and wear from repeated use.